This invention relates to a process for preparing monooxides of organic tertiary polyphosphines. More particularly this invention relates to a process for preparing highly selective yields of organic tertiary polyphosphine monooxides.
Heretofore prior art methods of converting tertiary polyphosphines to phosphine oxides using oxidizing agents such as hydrogen peroxide, organic hydroperoxides, oxygen and the like have lead to non-selective oxidations and the formation of statistically expected mixtures of unoxidized, monooxidized, dioxidized, etc., tertiary polyphosphines.